memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Vor'cha class starships
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon starships of the . By commander * K'mpec's attack cruiser By encounter Governor Vagh's attack cruiser This attack cruiser, joined by two Birds-of-Prey, were dispatched by Governor Vagh in late 2367 in response to an illegal transport of phaser rifles to the surface of Krios from . After Vagh informed Enterprise Jean-Luc Picard that they had intercepted the transport, which suggested Federation support of the Kriosian rebels, Vagh warned the Enterprise not to leave orbit, with this vessel decloaking moments later, and along with the two other vessels surrounded the Enterprise in a standoff. Klingon Ambassador , who was at the time aboard the Enterprise, warned Captain Picard that "Vagh is fully prepared to fire upon the ''Enterprise." ( ) Alliance cruiser 1 ''This '''attack cruiser' was operated in the mirror universe under the authority of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and was assigned to the Bajor sector in 2370.'' That year, while on standard patrol, it's crew observed the prime universe Starfleet runabout seemingly "''appear out of nowhere." Two crewmembers from this vessel boarded the runabout, but were startled to see Kira Nerys, and promptly excused themselves, offering to escort them back to .'' Later, when Nerys and Julian Bashir escaped Terok Nor, this cruiser pursued the runabout as it attempted to return to the location of the Bajoran wormhole. Disruptor fire from the cruiser knocked the runabout's shields down to sixty, then forty percent, before they were knocked out completely, moments before the runabout returned to its original universe. ( ) }} Alliance cruiser 2 s, surround a Terran Rebellion craft]] This '''cruiser' was operated in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance during the 2371. It was equipped with a cloaking device.'' That year, as based on information from Terran Rebellion member , this ship along with two cruisers were able to apprehend the Terran fighter that piloted by Smiley O'Brien and Benjamin Sisko (of the prime universe) as they attempted to infiltrate . ( ) |In this appearance, Alliance vessels (Klingon and Cardassian, alike) clearly had cloaking devices, however, it seemed by , the Alliance no longer had the cloaking technology that was previously found on these vessels.}} General Martok's task force These warships were among the task force consisting of "hundreds of ships" that General brought to Deep Space 9 in early 2372. Upon arriving, crewmembers of these ships were granted shore leave aboard the station. As time passed, they began conducting random searches of vessels that traveled through Bajoran space. Following the incident between the and the over the unwarranted inspection of the , these ships moved out into unclaimed space, while numerous other remained stationed around Deep Space 9. When it eventually became clear to the Klingons that the Federation had no desire to support their proposed invasion of Cardassia, the task force cloaked and withdrew on a coarse directly for the Cardassian Empire. Attack on the Prakesh In early 2372, this attack cruiser joined three Birds-of-Prey in their attack on the Cardassian starship Prakesh (carrying members of the Detapa Council to Deep Space 9), following the entry of the into the fray. The Defiant used its tractor beam to significantly reduce the effectiveness of the cruiser's disruptor weapons while it beamed the Prakesh passengers and crew aboard. The ship and the remaining active Bird-of-Prey then pursued the Defiant all the way to DS9. En route, Gul Dukat, the rescued commander of the Prakesh, entered the Defiant s bridge, thereupon immediately seeing Lieutenant Commander Worf and stating to Benjamin Sisko, "are you aware that there's a Klingon on your bridge?" Unphased, Sisko explained that "He's not the Klingon you should be worried about," before asking Jadzia Dax to "Switch to aft view zoom to maximum magnification," pointing out to Dukat the two pursing vessels. Dukat suggested that they cloak immediately, but Worf pointedly added that the Defiant had lost its cloaking device rescuing Dukat. As the Defiant came into sensor range of DS9, Miles O'Brien noted to Kira Nerys that fact, adding that "they've got two Klingon ships on their tail." As the Defiant began hastened docking procedures, Dukat thought that it looked as if "the Klingons chased us all this way for nothing," believing that "Two ships against the station? I don't think they'd risk it." Dax then pointed added that she didn't think that it was "much of a risk" and she revealed to Dukat that those ships "have got friends", as they watch the two pursuing join the waiting Klingon fleet that surrounded that station. These vessels then later participated in the attack on the station, before the Klingon fleet finally withdrew back into Cardassian space. ( ) rendezvousing with the in the DS9 Season 6 episode .}} Klingon task force against Deep Space 9 Markot's task force returned to Deep Space 9 and after a short bit of dialogue between the two sides, the Klingons opened fire on the station, beginning the first Battle of Deep Space 9. File:Vorcha fleet, battle ds9.jpg|Preparing to engage DS9 File:Vor'cha firing forward disruptor.jpg|Firing forward disruptor File:Vor'cha hit during battle of DS9.jpg|Hit by a photon torpedo File:Vor'cha destroyed during battle of DS9.jpg|Destroyed by photon torpedoes File:IKS NeghVar attack.jpg|Flanking the Negh'Var File:Vor'cha destroyed during battle of DS9-2.jpg|Destroyed by phasers During the battle at lest two attack cruisers were destroyed with many others heavily damaged. It wasn't until the arrival of Federation reinforcements, along with the fact that DS9 proved capable of holding its own in battle, that the Klingons task force finally withdrew back into Cardassian space. ( ) Ty'Gokor warships These attack cruisers were among those, whose numbers average about thirty, that protected Klingon High Command at Ty'Gokor. ( ) Borg engagement While undergoing a neural link with the Borg Cooperative in 2373, 's first officer Chakotay became aware of at least one, otherwise unspecified, pitched battle the Empire fought against a Borg cube of the same type that engaged Starfleet in the Battle of Wolf 359 in 2367, and in which this attack cruiser was involved. Like their Starfleet counterparts, the Klingon squadron fared little better, suffering substantial losses. ( ) and , newly edited in post-production.|These may have been the "warships" Admiral J.P. Hanson mentioned in that "the Klingons are sending."}} Chancellor Gowron's fleet On stardate 50564.2 several attack cruisers were among the large contingent of Klingon warships that arrived at Deep Space 9 after falling back from Cardassian space, following the Cardassians declaration of joining the Dominion, and the arrival of the Dominion fleet. Several more later arrived at DS9, and were among the last of Gowron's fleet to reach the station. ( ) File:Vor'cha contingent, 2373.jpg|A large contingent of warships File:Klingon warships at DS9, late 2375.jpg|Gowron's fleet returns File:Romulan warbird fleet arrives at DS9.jpg|During the Romulan arrival Second Fleet In late 2373, several warships belonged to the Second Fleet. While the Dominion attacked Deep Space 9, during the second Battle of Deep Space 9, several of these vessels crossed the Cardassian border and destroyed the Dominion shipyards on Torros III. These ships later joined with the USS Defiant and IKS Rotarran, following the evacuation of DS9, for a counterattack against the Dominion forces. ( ) Operation Return These warships were led by Martok and Worf in Operation Return, after they persuaded Chancellor Gowron to contribute them. The ships turned the tide on the battle and managed to outflank the Dominion. ( ) Deep Space 9 stationed cruiser 1 This attack cruiser, along with three Klingon Birds-of-Prey, and two starships, were stationed on patrol near Deep Space 9 shortly after the starbase was retaken by the Federation in 2374. ( ) The same grouping of ships was again present at DS9 in 2375. ( ) At least two attack cruisers were stationed at Deep Space 9, along with a ''Galaxy''-class starship and Romulan warbirds in early 2375. ( ) Klingon-Federation vessels patrol DS9.jpg‎| File:Federation-Klingon-Bajoran ships at DS9-1.jpg| Federation Alliance starships at DS9.jpg| Sirella's transport This attack cruiser transported Sirella, the of the House of Martok, to Deep Space 9 in 2374, to evaluate Jadzia Dax for her worthiness to join their Great House. ( ) First Battle of Chin'toka Several warships were part of General Martok's attack wing that participated at the first Battle of Chin'toka. At least two were destroyed. ( ) File:Martok's attack wing.jpg|Martok's attack wing File:Vorcha class, aft.jpg|On course for Chin'toka File:Vorcha class destroyed.jpg|After being rammed at the First Battle of Chin'toka File:Vor'cha decapitated.jpg|Destroyed by an orbital weapons platform Deep Space 9 stationed cruiser 1 In 2375, this attack cruiser, belonging to the Ninth Fleet, was patrolling near Deep Space 9 during the departure of General Martok. ( ) Second Battle for Chin'toka This attack cruiser fought at the Second Battle of Chin'toka. It was ultimately destroyed by the Breen. ( ) Deep Space 9 stationed cruisers 2 At least five attack cruisers were stationed near Deep Space 9 around the time of Gowron's arrival at the station in late-2375. ( ) Battle of Cardassia Mulitple attack cruisers fought at the Battle of Cardassia and later joined Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian forces on their journey to liberate Cardassia Prime from the Dominion. Several were destroyed in suicide runs made by Jem'Hadar fighters. ( ) File:Federation Alliance fleet departing DS9.jpg| File:Klingon and Federation warships wait.jpg| File:Vorcha class, aft.jpg| File:Jem'Hadar fighters collide with Vor'cha cruiser.jpg| File:Vorcha class destroyed.jpg| Battle of Procyon V In an alternate timeline, occurring during the 26th century, this '''attack cruiser' participated as part of the Federation fleet involved in the pivotal Battle of Procyon V against the Sphere-Builders.'' ( ) de:Weitere Schiffe der Vor'cha-Klasse Category:Unnamed Klingon starships Vorcha class